


Heroes

by AttackOnMySoul8232



Series: Robin Flashbacks [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnMySoul8232/pseuds/AttackOnMySoul8232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat takes punishment too far. Dick struggles to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This one shot contains sexual abuse. 
> 
> The third installment in my "Robin Flashbacks" Series. Feel free to comment on any of my works and let me know what you guys think, how I'm doing, etc. And just so you guys know, not all of the one shots in this series will be this brutal as I go forward.

“No!” Dick screamed as he turned and ran for the door. The Bat was prepared for this and took a few big strides and stepped between his sidekick and the exit. Dick’s heart was pounding in his head, muddling his thoughts. 

“It’s even better when you fight back.” The Bat said coyly. The Bat’s words chilled the blood within the young man’s veins. He’s enjoying this? Dick stopped moving as if he was frozen in place. He was staring at the Bat wondering how he could be so cruel. He was supposed to be a hero.

“Giving up that easily?” The Bat chuckled, closing the gap between them. 

“No” Dick cried defensively. He stepped backwards until he slammed against the dining room wall. “No” he repeated. No, no, no, no, no! He held his arms out in front of him, palms facing out. He knew that it wasn’t enough to stop him though, nothing was enough to stop the Bat.

“Easy now.” The Bat reached out a hand and stroked Dick’s cheek. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry, I always do.”

The young man closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. He was fighting back tears. Fighting back. Fight back! He gave the Bat a shove with his forearms, causing him to stumble back a few paces. He then spun into a roundhouse kick, planting his foot into the Bat’s jaw.

The Bat was startled, he hadn’t anticipated this much of a response from Dick. “You little bitch!” Anger pulsed through the Bat, his eyes narrowing on his sidekick. He reached out, just in time, to grab the younger man by the hair. He dragged the kicking and screaming boy to him, wrapping both his arms around him, trapping Dick against his body. “You’re going to pay for that later.” Grumbled the Bat, tossing the young man over his shoulder as he carried him back to his room. 

The Bat threw the boy onto the bed and turned to slam the door shut behind him. Dick thought about running, but where would he run to? Could he jump out the window? No, that wasn’t an option, because the four story drop would probably break his legs or kill him. Who knows maybe it would just be easier to be dead. 

“Turn over!” The Bat’s command brought Dick roughly back to reality. Shaking he did as he was told. Dick had learned that sometimes it was just easier to do as he was told than to fight it, usually less painful that way too. 

Dick braced himself on his hands and knees, clenching and unclenching fistfuls of bed sheets. The Bat moved quietly around the room. He pulled the curtains closed, blanketing the room in heavy darkness. Dick was whimpering with tears streaming down his face. The young man could feel that Bat come up behind him, the bed shifting beneath him. The Bat pulled the younger man’s pants and underwear down, groaning pleasurably at the view. 

“God what an ass!” 

Dick cringed at the comment. This is sick. This is wrong. He shook his head back and forth and focused on relaxing his body. The Bat ran a finger down Dick’s crack watching the boy shudder and squirm beneath his touch. 

“Do you remember what you did earlier?”

Dick was mentally cursing himself. If he hadn’t of fought back this wouldn’t be as bad. What the fuck was I thinking?

“Answer me!” The Bat yelled grabbing another fistful of his sidekick’s hair pulling his head, straining his neck painfully back. “Do you remember what you did to me?” The Bat was spitting in Dick’s face.

“Y-yes.” Dick stuttered, his voice trembling just as much as the rest of him. 

“So you know what that means for now, right?” The Bat was snarling. Dick was struggling to breathe under the Bat’s grasp. 

“Unh” was all Dick could manage. 

“It means I’m going to have to punish you little boy.”

The Bat released Dick’s hair and the younger man leaned forward, letting his head drop between his shoulders. The Bat shifted onto his knees, unzipping his pants and pushing his boxers down just enough to pull himself out. 

Without warning the Bat thrust himself into the boy’s opening. No prep, no lube, nothing. Dick shrieked in pain as the agony ripped through him. Nothing about this time was gentle. The Bat pushed harder and deeper into Dick with each thrust. Dick feared he would rip in half. It had never been this brutal before. 

It only took five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. The Bat finished, cumming inside of his sidekick. He looked up toward the ceiling moaning in ecstasy and finally let go of the boy’s hips. Dick collapsed onto the bed, a sweaty mess. His entire body hurt and he hated the feeling of the Bat dripping out of his ass, but he was too afraid to move. It was too soon to move. 

So Dick just laid there and concentrated on his breathing. After a little bit he heard the Bat zip up his pants, slide off the bed and exit the room. A sigh of relief passed the young man’s lips and he rolled onto his back. 

Carefully he eased his pants and underwear back up, wincing at the fabric against his skin. He crept out of the Bat’s bedroom and through the shadows, he hoped Alfred hadn’t gotten home yet, and if he had he hoped that he wouldn’t be spotted. 

Once safely in the furthest reaching wing of Wayne Manor, Dick bolted for the safety of his bedroom. He closed his door behind him immediately and twisted the lock. The young man ripped furiously at his clothes until he was standing naked in the middle of his room. He balled the clothes up and buried them in his closet. He never wanted to see them again. 

Dick moved quietly into his bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. He didn’t want to even look at himself. Not after that. He was disgusting. Dirty. 

He turned the knobs on the tub to get the water running, while he got everything ready. He pulled some candles from a bin on the floor and set them around the bathroom, then he took out some matches and began to light them all. 

When he finished with the candles he check the temperature of the water. Hot! The young man jumped, the water wasn’t just hot—it was scalding. Good. The hotter the better, he hoped that if it was hot enough it would erase all traces of the Bat from him. Gently Dick lowered himself into the water. The boy could see steam rising off the tub and his skin felt itchy. 

As he sat in the tub, soaking, Dick couldn’t help but replay the whole ordeal over and over in his mind. It just kept repeating and repeating. He just wanted to be done with it. Done with all of it.


End file.
